Star Wars: The Original Marvel Years Omnibus 3
}} Star Wars: The Original Marvel Years Omnibus, Volume 3 is a hardcover collection that reprints classic stories relating to the Star Wars multimedia franchise. Stories in this volume include issues #79-107 of the first ''Star Wars'' ongoing comic series published by Marvel Comics. It also reprints original material that was first published in twenty issues of the Star Wars Weekly UK magazine edition, as well as its sequel series, Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back Monthly. Additionally, it reprints comic strips that were first published in Pizzazz magazine. Hey, kids! Remember Pizzazz? Of course you don't. Nobody does. Stupid question. This collection was published by Marvel Comics and released in October, 2015 with a retail price of $125.00 per copy (US). Issues Star Wars * Star Wars #79 * 'Star Wars #80 * 'Star Wars #81 * 'Star Wars #82 * 'Star Wars #83 * 'Star Wars #84 * 'Star Wars #85 * 'Star Wars #86 * 'Star Wars #87 * 'Star Wars #88 * 'Star Wars #89 * 'Star Wars #90 * 'Star Wars #91 * 'Star Wars #92 * 'Star Wars #93 * 'Star Wars #94 * 'Star Wars #95 * 'Star Wars #96 * 'Star Wars #97 * 'Star Wars #98 * 'Star Wars #99 * 'Star Wars #100 * 'Star Wars #101 * 'Star Wars #102 * 'Star Wars #103 * 'Star Wars #104 * 'Star Wars #105 * 'Star Wars #106 * 'Star Wars #107 * 'Star Wars Annual #3 Star Wars: Return of the Jedi * 'Star Wars: Return of the Jedi #1 * Star Wars: Return of the Jedi #2 * Star Wars: Return of the Jedi #3 Star Wars Weekly * Star Wars Weekly #60 * Star Wars Weekly #94 * Star Wars Weekly #95 * Star Wars Weekly #96 * Star Wars Weekly #97 * Star Wars Weekly #98 * Star Wars Weekly #99 * Star Wars Weekly #60 * Star Wars Weekly #60 * Star Wars Weekly #60 * Star Wars Weekly #60 * Star Wars Weekly #60 * Star Wars Weekly #109 * Star Wars Weekly #110 * Star Wars Weekly #111 * Star Wars Weekly #112 * Star Wars Weekly #113 * Star Wars Weekly #114 * Star Wars Weekly #115 Star Wars Monthly * Star Wars Monthly 159 Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back Monthly * Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back Monthly #149 * Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back Monthly #151 * Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back Monthly #153 * Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back Monthly #154 * Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back Monthly #155 * Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back Monthly #156 * Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back Monthly #157 Classic Star Wars: Devilworlds * Classic Star Wars: Devilworlds #1 * Classic Star Wars: Devilworlds #2 Pizzazz * Pizzazz'' #1 * Pizzazz'' #2 * Pizzazz'' #3 * Pizzazz'' #4 * Pizzazz'' #5 * Pizzazz'' #6 * Pizzazz'' #7 * Pizzazz'' #8 * Pizzazz'' #9 * Pizzazz'' #10 * Pizzazz'' #11 * Pizzazz'' #12 * Pizzazz'' #13 * Pizzazz'' #14 * Pizzazz'' #15 * Pizzazz'' #16 Notes & Trivia * The Star Wars stories from Pizzazz were also reprinted in the Star Wars Legends: The Original Marvel Years Epic Collection, which retailed at $39.99. * ISBN 978-0-7851-9346-3 * Canadian cover price: 140 CAD. * The cover to this volume is a reproduction of the original Tom Palmer, Sr. cover from ''Star Wars'' #81. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * * Category:Star Wars Collections Category:Star Wars: The Original Marvel Years Omnibus Vol 1 Category:Hardcover collections Category:2015/Comic issues Category:October, 2015/Comic issues Category:Axel Alonso/Editor-in-Chief Category:Mark D. Beazley/Editor